Tribal Lore
by Classical Shoes Ana
Summary: Finding her way, she would come to know that cruelty which is love. Such is the nature of love, and it can bare greater dents to the heart, than that of any spear impaling it. Could love truly be triumphant or a yearned fancy to never reach flight.
1. Prologue

Before the piteous iron age of mankind, another time thrived to pre-date the pilgrims that ventured to these lands by a millennia. There hidden in the lost fragments of the ages was the golden age of the stone. Order from chaos had yet to be conceivable for the fouled nature of a crude land, the land of Unova. This was not to say that there were none as there were those secluded humans which were indigenous to these vast lands, and gifted with beauteous bronzed skin, but this beauty, for many, was purely superficial, skin deep.

Conflicting tribes clashed ferociously and often with one another. Violence, there was no other word to surmise this, it left the many sobbing to such, as the loss of life came as a common consequence. Though frowned upon in later times, some tribes had fallen so far it went beyond reckoning, and crimes that thrived in debauchery. They gave themselves over to a lust for the unspeakable, becoming nothing more than savage looters, rapists, and murdering cannibals.

But, one far outshone the others with evolved innovations, to create a society within humans to lead by example. So began one of the very early civil societies, one of better structure, of better wisdom, and of a better understanding amongst the blemished in an era gone.

**.  
><strong>

**Tribal Lore **

**Prologue**

**.**

True in nature I was to myself, truer still were the glorious teachings of harmony that were wrought upon, and preached to our young ears from the earliest of days. To such an extent this wisdom held power, some of which never would wither, forever stored therein.

We lived in a promising time when knowing that we were all individually an integral piece in which made up a tribe that had become one with its surroundings, one of perfect harmony that came with decades of understanding. The rich concepts and ideals had been filtered down to us, and finally maturing to what they are today.

Gliding on the wings of time, the days swiftly flew following the miracle of birth and to memories long before my days of remembrance, those to whence I'd underwent what all new babes still do to-date. This, to the mentioning, was our cheerful and blessed naming ceremony conducted by our most revered shaman priests. They would also loosely forecast our future roles in society. In faith we held that all are reborn after death, and in belief we're named in accordance to our earliest true forms, regardless of them being so many lifetimes left behind us.

Through the ages, a lineage has been left to us from our great ancestors who pioneered these innovations which still seek to evolve; for we continually aspire to broaden our minds. I was proud to be a part of this heritage. It imparted the foresight to ascend beyond the other tribes and differentiate us from savages. Unlike others we understood Pokémon as if they were that of our own kin, and not only Pokémon, but the many great spirits which reside around us.

My father was a judicious authority within our community. He was a man of impeccable stature, something which came along with the pride of being our wise leader and chieftain. More often than not, it was he himself who told me how proud that I'd made him when my mother bore me, and when the wisest of our shamans had created a small revelation when acquiring my name; Mika 'Zigzagoon With A Wise Heart'.

Referring back to my name, my father inquired at the time, to the smoking shaman drowned within thick plumes of grey.

"As to what nature is this creature Zigzagoon?"

Tapping his pipe which fumigated the wigwam, his answer came swiftly, merely replying,

"A benevolent creature from the furthest lands, dowsed in the finest fermentation of wisdom," for such was all he knew.

My father had been foretold it was I that would be his successor, despite my underachievement, and one that would be the first of the fairer sex to lead our tribe. He would never doubt their humble words, for they had yet to steer him wrong, or his forefathers before him.

Alas, not all was the delight of sweet Lum berries, and far from it, for his heart sank at the same time. Unknowingly I'd sinned in taking the life of whom granted it, through complications of childbirth. Instead of the disdain I found for this in my sisters, it was simply not the case with my father. Reasoning came as to why it made me all the more special to him, and in knowing I was the last remnant from the one that was dearest to him in life. I could tell how this testament stood true; he treated me differently to those of my other kindred, and that of more leniency and love.

He made me feel nothing short of a treasure.

Under starry skies we would sit and let our words sail to one another along the breeze. He would ask of my day, and of mischief I would have caused. Clearly, not to be the harsh man he would mildly give a wave of his finger for my misdemeanors. At other times of my unruly conduct, would gently scold to speak to me, referring to how I had my mother's latent mischief brewing within me. He spoke of her so passionately that I could stay awake just to hear of her childish plights at my age and the troubles she threw in the air to cause such turmoil around the settlement. He would only spend such evenings with me. Apparently my mother and I were so much alike. Although I never knew her, I discovered the light hearted woman she was in nights like these.

So many nights were found like this, as there were problems he would share to none other than me, and an ear I gave him whilst taking the gentle embrace of his hand. He loved me so much in return that I equally shared my stresses but afew. Was this affection due to the resemblance I bared to a mother, I knew not with certainty. But the occasional slips of his tongue while under the influence of his pipe, drew skepticism. He had once told me before my conception they prayed for a boy, although he remedied the quandary quickly by stating his pride and relief that it was a girl he had, still cast some doubt to my mind.

I remained a castaway to detachment every so often, able to tell how he longed for me to have been a son so that he may have an heir to his prestigious legacy. Sons he had none, but burdened with four daughters he had been, and with I being the youngest. Regardless of my sex, he remained optimistic that one day I may still fulfil his role. To shamanistic foretelling I was to be a woman to lead a tribe, which was considered pure sacrilege in the eyes of others of my tribe.

There were customs that held firm to never sway, or bend as a bamboo would to the wind, we knew very well what they were. Reaching adulthood was not dictated by age alone. No, in order to accomplish this, one must scale the soaring heights to reach the summit of Aiyanna, or, what our people called the glorious mountain that resides south of our settlement. She is the divine mountain spirit. To an accurate portrayal of her exalted name, the mountain goddess is the progenitor of the fabled flower, which could only be found at her greatest height, and, to such extraordinary ability, blossomed all year round. Hence, this flower is also called Aiyanna, meaning the 'Eternal Blossom', as they are one and the same, and part of the same spirit. We call this holy place where it blooms Wahkan, 'Sacred', and the place where we're given our rights. For me to become an adult I must first scale her, to reach her summit, but the fear of heights had deterred me in an unworthy cowards cringe.

If I were to become an adult -which, for most, was enough of a trial in and of itself- I would be required to endure the second trial; to appropriate and gain my companion Pokémon, that sacred creature which is accredited to us and sculpted into the stars to shape our very existence even before our birth. Only then, would I gain the coveted title of 'Ascended woman', and leave behind the fetters of a young adult.

I would say all this would be confusing to even me, but our culture didn't end there. It was vast and filled with richness that could only be truly appreciated through a lifetime of dedication. Wonder I had on this, many times, for how would I be so endearing to boldly claim my right and find my companion soul? In most cases I've known this to a very arduous task. At times to be even violent, a physical struggle to earn the respect of the beast through combating it, and therefore making it see the trial partaker a person of equal stature. However, in others' circumstances it was gentle, depending on the nature of the companion sought.

As a child of the settlement, I was never restricted to chores as those siblings of mine, and never more free to frolic in the pleasures of heartfelt play. I naturally had been given leeway while the women and girls gathered supplies routinely, tending to daily labours along with other menial tasks, and some that of their spouses.

Whilst reaching my sixth cycle of life I had discovered a talent to what many others lacked, but a gift to it I had, and to where I visualised I could throw the demons shot, to hit that of any moving target, a talent frowned upon, yet praised to by others. Mischievous I was, often throwing to hit Pidoves, and earning the upraised hands of my sisters.

Scolded, I would rebel, to once again do it another day, but of cruelty I knew not at the time. Once understanding came, so too did the guilt. I repented for my hostilities, Pokémon had suffered unduly in the pursuit of fun I had.

I'd mostly been alone without a Pokémon companion. Each and every person when reaching the humble age of thirteen was given the opportunity to take this test, and some failed at first, but always succeeded the following year. Save for one, and that one exception had been me.

Our beliefs were firmly rooted in tact and decency, untainted by those who we perceived as the true savages. Being also human, I failed to see their reasoning and how another such as they could snare human and Pokémon into captivity and butchery. It horrified me. This bared long hours of debate between my elders, and remained a dispute within my tribe since yesteryears lost to time. The question remained, should we send our teachers to outstretch our lands so they may pass our way of living far and wide, or would actions the likes of these draw newer threats and not the peace sought? We all deserve to run free and enjoy what little time life presented to us on this majestic plain before moving to the next life.

My tribe is one of the very few stepping beyond the threshold to ascend from our primitive ways, and one which thus far had yet to be challenged on the moral grounds of ethics by the lesser, more barbaric tribes that have yet to evolve beyond their violent ways. There have been many times aggressors have attempted to plunder our settlement, but were stifled quickly in their advance.

Turning the pages of remembrance in my head I found a specific leaf, a memory that imprinted a day of indifference to my stature. Recalling these visions, I peered to my fifteenth cycle. That's when it had been splayed out unto me so grimly. Screams and wails of widespread panic overran the tribe. Rushed to the shelter of sturdy wigwams, women and children were ordered not to leave save for if it were set ablaze. I knew not of what the commotion derived from, and so I asked. Quickly addressed in hushed tones, I learnt of the attack which had commenced on our settlement. Catching sight of my chieftain I yelled, remembering well of what I asked, and what was said in return.

"Permit my aid father, as you know of my accuracy, and know it to unparalleled the tribe over?"

Regardless of fear that I may have housed for self preservation at the time, it deterred not my want of intervention. I would shy not from the fight, as fear of loosing my father was the greater of the two.

"The striker's eye you may have, my daughter, but an adult you are not. Do not bear me dishonour by interfering with adult affairs." To hear such words from an origin I loved most, tore me, for he deigned me still to be no more than the child I was.

Even though we defended successfully, their people resumed taking what they needed from the other tribes that couldn't. They went so far as to commit vile acts upon their women, even in certain cases devouring other humans in their brutal ways. They heeded no thanks to the spirits of this land, and mindless they were. From the earliest cave drawings and right the way through to the more contemporary, we are educated on our history, and from those I learned how to this day they would still attack various tribes occasionally, but had yet to see them, having been cast aside to a wigwam for shelter.

Now on my nineteenth cycle of life, and at an age I should have wed, no suitors stepped forward to my father to make offerings for my hand, as I was yet to be deemed a woman. It brings forth shame to me and to my father's name, which I'm solely responsible for, creating me to be the oddity in the midst of my people.

My father even to this day still believes I would be the one that would claim his place to lead our people into a new era as his successor. Despite my failure to even become a woman he'd not lost hope, making me undergo tutelage from our elders which often I slackened to hear, to busy within my own mind, and flights of fancy. Occasionally father would spend greater time with me, and I would always love this attention he gave to me, showing me at times superior love than what he gave my sisters. But, this could not be said of all others as there were those who shunned also. As with all people, there are those that are good, and those that are bad alike.

End Notes: Beta's and those that gave me a little of their time to help with feedback, thank you all-

Mysterydude42 - Main Beta

ShinjiHiroku - Pre-release rough draft reviewer, final Beta for Prologue

ServusSmith - Minor Beta, both Intro paragraphs, and Prologue, paragraphs 1 to 16

Last but not least thank you all for reading this beginning prologue. I hope you will enjoy the rest too.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended, and is applicable for all consecutive chapters that follow.


	2. Act I  Tides That Bind

Tribal Lore

Act: I

~Tides that Bind~

-o-O-o-

.

.

The radiant layer of heat danced in the air, warping the yonder before me. Birthed by the fieriness of his own projected rays when he raised his inferno higher into the sky, he was none other than the spirit we thanked for bestowing his gift of light unto us.

-Sun.-

His invisible hands branched out, radiating between the recesses of my bare shoulder blades, and streamed down the subtle arch of my back, leaving the small material articles that offered my breasts support, damp with sweat. Stickily, they clung to me as much as the fear of heights itself, which rippled shivers over my limbs, but ever so slowly those nerves of mine began to settle. My stretching shadow fell long ahead, whilst I was warmed pleasantly to a bright new dawn.

Skipping, I descended down, passing the final curvature of the declining mountain pass, only to have Sun relinquish his cherish from my rear. The cooling shade washed over me, as Aiyanna shadowed over at the final descent.

Indeed, this majestic mountainside proud and glorious, provided quite the sight. Mostly barren, yet even in its harshness and desolation, even it cared to offer up a serenity of its own kind, amongst the indulgent views of cool, shaded yellows and orange hues that resided under Aiyanna's canopy. Where the landscape cracked or stood fertile enough, small shrubs of earthy greens seethed through, and even the odd wild flower that miraculously sprouted, lay here and there. Scattered, these pleasantries occurred rarely, yet without a doubt, cheerfully. Even in such hostile climes, life always found a way to flourish. To behold this as an image rendered in time forevermore, was sadly no more than a wish, for I could not denounce how heavenly this vision truly was.

But... with the view aside, something else more prominent had been amiss, something I scrutinised under thought most earnestly with each and every time I'd heartily attempted this. For what seemed an eternity unto my own, had I suffered from my thirteenth cycle of age, and even now in my nineteenth, cursed I was to never succeed. Having lived long in the shadow of my bane, I knew from whence this pain came; the dishonor brought about by my lack of courage.

The air stood inanimate, leaving me unable to savour even the faintest of breezes to add to the void of sound, and with no more than the silence of the mesa to listen to the patters of my bare feet, I was no better off. I thought those lonely rocks would be my only solace, however, I couldn't be further from the truth. He was my saving grace, like every other day, but, my twisted emotions would not allow me to accept his salvation. At the feet of our great mount Aiyanna, he awaited as he always would.

He stood very patiently upon the dusty orange path of grounded stone. Noticing first, I quickly sighted his newer strands of silvers that had been weaved through his Mohawk. Bristly, and upright, his hairs stood tall having been freshly groomed. Those newer silks, steadily meshed into his thick braid which could just about be glimpsed from the side of his neck, falling down his back, and to where my eyes could not lay. Twice my senior, he was not the spring cub, but yet he was not the cobweb neither, and only a man of thirty-nine.

Solid, he was of features so handsome and striking, almost chiseled from the rock itself, for he was as sturdy, not only by stature and size, but predominantly of his spirit, defined. He was mostly bare save for that brown breechcloth, that hung from his waist. As I lessened the gap and drew closer, my eyes for a short given time followed the tattooed blacks that decorated his pectoral. The swirls of those intricate designs, interlaced so flawlessly along his dense, muscular bulk. Tracing their outlines, I chased them down his hefty arm, but my gaze stopped just shy from his forearm. Knowing of which fell down from there to the tips of his fingers were those sacred markings he claimed only once the rites of passage had been adhered to, and thus he became an adult. I had yet to earn these._ -How I yearned now for those would be spoils of ascending Aiyanna-_ Something to fill despair, for none could do this in my stead, and it was solely within my own capacity to make such a thing happen.

I shook my head at him, letting my hair flap loosely from the bun it had been tied to, _-for the sake of not hindering my climbing-_, it fell around my shoulders and quickly cascaded down, tickling all the way just past my hips. Feeling a little at loss and even ashamed, I eventually slowed my pace to scamper on, finally reaching him, but still he smiled knowing I'd failed. My head hung low for a bitter moment before I gained some back bone and greeted his gaze once more. His expression held firm to portray naught of contempt. Still I asked myself, why couldn't I do this, why? If not for anyone else, and more so than myself, then it was for him I desperately wished to be successful; A daughter he could be proud of, so I may too listen to those songs of glory and praise the others before me had.

"I failed you yet again today, ashamed I am to stand here before you." I stated, tapping my foot anxiously into the stony dirt. The powerfully built man imbued a moment of gentleness to own me, as he looked at me with eyes so adorned, he was forthcoming and bold of action, and never would he falter when he offered his comfort to me. A hand he did extend to run the wilds of my hair like freely running water, and it was a small luxury for me knowing he was the father that adored me. His kneading fingers helped to alleviate some of my mounting tension, as I took easier breaths. My face he then finally graced, cupping with both hands. My cheek he caressed next with his coolness softly, whilst a few tears he swept from me.

My father was by far a gentle giant, amusingly in comparison to me, more than thrice my size, but I felt very protected in this notion. My eyes welled further not knowing how he could put up with one such as I for as long as he has. Sobbing, I was beside myself, overwhelmed by my disappointment to him. Still he just stared within my eyes, and it seemed aeons before he finally spoke.

"Fret you do, and smile not. My little peach is better suited with the crescent moon placed to her expression, so why not give me that laughter I know?"

"Again to fail you!" I sniffed, even being given all this attention, but it stopped not the thoughts raking away at me with a pain that lingered deep inside. It felt so heavy around the chest and hung like weights from my heart, but he was there to share it, and the burdened load seemed slowly halved.

Avidly expressing his uplifting mood, he sought to impress upon me with his coming words,

"Such a glum peach." he tutted loudly and mused, "Where is the village tormentor I know so well in you? Liven your mood and forget today. Young babes know not how to walk, and would fall many times, some walk sooner, some much later, but that's the nature of their spirit. They think not of failing tomorrow. So later for you it shall be, and my sweet child will finally become a woman, of that I hold no doubt." Insightful he may have been, but what is this wisdom if it fails to affect.

"I'll amount to nothing, can you not see?" Distraught I challenged him as I seemed to do well at that. I was after all, rather frustrated, and why shouldn't I be, having failed to climb Aiyanna more times than I would care to remember. Despite the sweetness I often addressed for my prestigious leader with love, I knew of no daughterly favors I gave to him when I inflicted greater wounds to his beloved heart by not accomplishing the meagre tasks of my tribe, ones that even youngsters had. I reserved my remorse for the latter matter... Just till I was alone, as no constitution of tears would suffice to rectify this folly.

"Instead of that, how about that smile to splash some cheer to you, for tomorrow is another day?" It was as if he avoided the question... as if it mattered not.

"Adamant you are about that smile." Futilely trying to barricade the smile he wanted, I pouted, crossing my arms to show I wasn't caving, but I was already won over, and a word further would have it season to bloom in my face.

"Because naught better suits you, peaches are sweet and so are you with smiles."

But with a final act of love he did break through, hitting me with loving delights of the mouth to place the softest kiss to my cheek. He could be so persistent about such trivial things, but tilling the seeds he finally did plant that smile, and within his very smile, I found mine budding.

"I concede" Hooking both arms which was quite the reach on the tips of my toes, I hung from his neck like a wild simisage letting my head bury into his broad chest. His arms closed, folding around my frame like a warm blanket, ever so lovingly. "Why did you have to be so tall and big, should I dare to look up now, I would surely sprain my neck."

"That would be because I received the good traits and features from my father," he nodded.

"Oh? So what of my own? does my father mock in implying I'm the inheritor of the bad hmmmm?" Zestfully I teased to provoke a response now. He had such a way with me that he already now imprinted his mood, for easily impressionable I was. I felt set free, and craved to be teased back.

"Never,... as you have the best of all." his last comment sealed my lips of any further teases, bubbling heat rose to bloom in my face and spread tingles, leaving me to feel special, like none other.

Being denied company for most days, I wasn't accustomed to such comments often enough, as they came in such small quantities. Invariably, when they did from such a source of adoration, I lacked the back hand to return them, although what I didn't express in words, I did with my actions when I held to him. I felt in this simple embrace, I did better in showing my love than anything I could have said.

I wasn't likely to digress into a foul mood again, not after the heightened mood elevation he'd granted me. A clamor of excitement left me, as my feet were swept form the ground so suddenly, catching me off guard. Hoisted high, he perched me across one shoulder, and like a young child I truly felt.

"Father! Am I not too old to be carried upon your shoulder?" He took a steady pace, leaving me to bob in each stride.

"Maybe so, but you're small enough." He made me pout, knowing my height was just a slither below five stacked totem spirits, in comparison to his monstrous seven and a half spirits or so, people would be inclined to assume we were not of the same spawn.

"Hmpf! Must you always jest in such a way with me?"

"Only when it serves to amuse, as its almost joyous to see you a little riled"

"Well if it must be, however breakfast awaits!" I loftily cheered.

"Haste makes waste, and elsewhere we must attend first." He stopped to ponder a moment, lost to thought. Seeing him caught in some wave I wished to know of what bothered him.

"What is it father?"

"Nothing much so, I just wish to show you the shrine." It did beg a question, and of course there was probably more to it then could be guessed on a whim. My mind needed to be loosened of what few words resided.

"Wait, must I not be an adult first?"

"In form you are, but not by stature, my will as chieftain is absolute, and our secret it shall remain. Speak not of it to others." I wondered, to ask why? Had he given up hope that I'd become an adult.

"Have you also come to terms that I may never become an adult?"

"Silly little peach, and far from it. It may serve to cheer you, possibly even aspire you to higher goals beyond Aiyanna for the coming days."

He continued to walk, feeling myself rise and fall with each step til we reached a dig-out at the side of the mountain. Roggenrola scattered along the ground, scurrying playfully as they passed on by. Two towering totems of aged cedar stood guard to rise high to either side, doused in preservatives to darkly stain these carved sigliph's. Having been cut with painstaking detail to depict themselves to stand on top of one another, it was easily said their handwork was a marvel. As far as my knowledge extended I knew only of their being here for as long as our scriptures delved. Despite my lack of awareness to their origin, I still knew well of them. Never would I have dared to even consider in entering the inner sanctum that lay beyond, for I held far greater respect to our ways to violate such a sacred place.

Reaching up he took me, his hands wrapped almost completely around my waist, for a skinny runt I surely was, only to be given a toss to free me of him. The air I found, to have me feel as if I were a feather to the wind. A small cry left me before I was safely caught once more by the waist. He was deemed the strongest man to have been bred of our bloodline, and one I was proud to know as my father

_-I love you...- _

I gave into plights of the heart, my laughter joined with his, and this little act was something he never broke the habit of, something since I was naught but a crawling babe. Another throw he gave but with more vigor to swish the silks of my hair, and as high as his arms could toss me.

"FATHER!" I shrieking in joy for the laughter I gained and the small wonders that these little shows of affection brought me. I found my childhood youth would return and never leave me in times like these. His arms took me into his tenderness once more, and finally setting me to to my feet where I found solid ground again. Reluctant of his release I was fast to act, quickly to jump to his side, and locking both my arms around his left. I never grew tired with amazement feeling the rock solid nature I found this tree trunk to be, but one of warmth and the softest golden skin. Looking up I dared to make the those puppy eyes, whilst setting astray my goofy sounds for the sake of entertainment, and attention. He began moving forthwith with me, as I continued my lighthearted plights of childishness.

"Rawr rawr rawr!" I did find I was like this only with him, for it gave him much joy, and as of I.

"Ah, and still my little peach is the child at heart, Mika Mika Mika what is a father to do?" He commented with shake of his head and a smile to follow.

Giggling I replied, "But I'm your child, rawr, which of course inclines you to further bare with me."

"Becoming playful again are we?" His other hand came swiftly to ruffle upon the strands of my scalp, and very vigorously I may add, before reclining. Leaving me to frown with squinting eyes which I subjected annoyance through.

"Was that so called for...father! Now I look like a wild jungle Simipour that's been dragged on its head by the tail!" Soon my silence came, the darkness shed around us, slowly continuing I held to him tightly, lest some spirit tore me away, or maybe a demon, maybe even a monster?

"Father, there be no demons here, right?"

"That would be up to you, and none other than those you carry everywhere."

"I don't understand?"

"Of an answer of a personal nature, but you shall be fine, for none shall hurt you here." Always to speak riddles, he never failed yet in delivering dilemmas. The soft flapping came, carrying moments which caused timidity to etch away, and even holding him tighter, I knew not of what the noise was. The palpitations hit with my rising heart beat, and even a sweat had broken within the blackened shroud, leaving clamminess to clench to my skin.

"Eeeeeek!" Shrieking, I clutched to him for dear life.

The terror, it came so suddenly, my heart may have even skipped a beat, rushing to scream through me, as I felt something brushing past me in the darkness, carrying a breeze, and not one but to the many!

"Hahaaha, so easily spooked, aren't we?" Amused by my reactions, he laughed heartily, "Calm yourself, naught of monsters reside here, and of course only woobats, but be assured, harmless they are."

Within the gloom, I knew not of the light, and in the darkness I felt at unease. This was not to be, for a newer view beheld me. Further down from here it caught my eye, the glimmers of light, from there the illumination came. Fireflies, dozens of them, no, thousands even, cavorted in growing numbers to light the way. The sweetness of their glow splashed colour to the bronzes, and browns of the tunnel, which finally folded out into a vast inner sanctum of spirits.

An odd few Pokemon, alien to me by species, flew about carelessly and at ease. Examining I assumed them to be woobats. In scurries they scattered across the open space, making it lively with the pinks of their noses, and of the fluffy nature of their bodies, and to think such cute creatures scared me earlier was laughable. Shock took me, an apprehension soon came, clearly it wasn't only the woobats which would continue to harbour my attention. Gaped wide mouthed, I gasped to the breathtaking sight that took me.

Gargantuan were the celestial deities of stone that rose and to heights which soared to dwarf me in their magnitude. To the cave walls, tribal paintings of bold and vibrant colours took their hold to lavish every corner the eye could see, even the ceiling was horded with millions of fireflies to shed their light. To think such a place could exist within Aiyanna would have been unthinkable, but there blatantly staring me back, it surely was here. From ground beneath my feet, to the air I breathed, every aspects carried its devout undertone to accentuate this shrines beauty, which enveloped me anew.

Feeling a nudge from behind, I broke away from my father, taking steps to distance myself from him, but if I were not paying attention, then upon that nudge, the dirt would have been found to my nose, for that's how lost I was. He urged me forward with a further nudge,

"Go on, shy not away, and you would do well to be awash in their beauty." Looking upon the statues I knew each and every noble spirit that had been cast in stone, from Sun the spirit of light, to Nesero the sky spirits, even Aiyanna to stand in her true form, and many others before me. From those treasured visages that filtered through my sight I took to amble my waddling path passing each, naming them as I went on by, albeit one did come to place a halt within my tracks. I froze, and shot a look back at my father, nothing to the quandary that played now, for what was this spirit I knew not of?

Knowing my dilemma he advanced towards me. Turning my head to face it once more, I examined the quadrupedal spirit, its tail swished long as if it were that of the sea, its fins to span like a web on its head, and most striking of all were none other than its eyes, that held a loss to which expressed heavily to my soul. If this was a Pokemon form, of what origin had it descended, for none had I seen to the likes of it.

His voice came abruptly to draw me back, "Even before you did, I knew of where you would stop."

"Father what of this one? Is it noble of cause? From whence does it hail?" taking my hand he held it ever so gently, as we both looked on, side by side.

"Proteus...the benevolent... the eternal... I see of whom you've found, even in name he stands not of the spirits you know of, for he is only a spirit in soul, and not of vessel. Its understanding which may forgo you, lest you spend time to better your knowledge."

"You confuse me father."

"Confusing you may find it at first without proper tutelage as he is a little more complex than others, and already lost I see, but disclosing a little may help enlighten you, but your time will come to study many other scriptures when you pass Aiyanna's trial, of him being one. Would you like to know a little more of him?"

Nodding energetically, I cared, locking to his arm for more indulgence as he looked down. Clingy in nature I was, offering my undivided attention, for he always held it, and in devotion. Bouncily pressing into him for comfort, even he found entertainment within my shenanigans to shelter me with a newly inspired chuckle, before continuing,

"In death you will find him to only return, reborn a mortal body to once again own anew. Long travelled, he bares burdens of each life lost, and to those retained memories he shoulders therein, forevermore. From scriptures unbeknown by trial of ascension to you, he is a Vaporeon, but to a decree unlike any other, and of origins afar, much like your own soul."

"Still I know very little, if anything at all of him, invariably its a creature of whom must be of a stranger nature, for I can not tell in its oddity of what its purpose is, nor do your words to surmise him bare clarity, I'm none the wiser."

"Proteus strange? Some respect you lack, which should be better addressed in his presence, he is that which is measureless to age, the eternal soul that's graced upon enduring the infinity of time itself. Alone he has stood amongst the ages, and will forever be, never to wither, nor to fade into the abyss of existence. The lesson he teaches is of how we as mortals may gain immortality."

Sheepishly I scratched my head in wander, of course a little dumbfound, not that I hadn't been already, although somewhat more. Far higher was the interest that peaked , cultivating my intrigue over the lack of intelligence at this point.

"Immortality? How do I gain such status?"

"Our souls never die, forever reborn in the next life, however he retains the memories of every life time, walked, forever wiser to the life he would draw to next."

"But what of immortality in this life?"

"An eager little peach you are. To his wisdom, and of teachings passed unto us, oneself need only to live a life worth living, as we live on through the memories of our loved ones, and if chanced, then also of greater deeds shall we be recorded in the generations to come, forgotten never, thus making us immortal in our own right."

Impressed, but more so, I felt this wisdom impact me, and how immortality bared a solution so simple, yet with an inspiration profound. I did so delightfully comment on it,

"He truly seems the wiser of many."

"Indeed he is. Whist reading the scriptures no matter how many countless times, depth can never be found in any part, should we not wish to see it. An ocean is held within those scriptures that await true exploration, and not apparent at first and from what it seems. I found him richer with each read, delving deeper, acquiring newer discoveries that I knew not existed, which scared me at times, and almost never failed to surprise."

I could say the same of my own father, through each exchange I know more of him, no matter the time we've spent there's always something new to see in him. Without knowing it at first, I had finally realised that even if I didn't open to share the pain, or even talk of what crushes me, it mattered little because the smallest amounts of his company was enough to strengthen me. He's this unbreakable pillar of support, that's strong, and will be ever stronger.

Suddenly rumbling became the forecaster of my hunger, immediately catching his attention, and to be addressed by only his laughter.

"I believed breakfast is what you called for earlier?"

"Most certainly, and being a creature of hunger so aching, I would even turn to cannibalism, rawr rawr rawr." Breaking the touch of his hand, my feet rubbed along the dust, shifting slowly in predatory movements to slowly circle, as if I were stalking him.

"Truth be said, you are unruly, just as your mother was. A slap to your hind would have you tamed."

"To dare you wouldn't!" Shouting, I rolled out my tongue to him. Never had he hurt me, for he truly was the kinder man, but a playful act of scolding he would hesitate not in, and should it be needed, would freely administer it in such times as these, for rowdy I could be.

At the point where I was to pounce, his large arm whisked me to the air, and to my misfortune, it was his shoulder I found myself hung over, as if I were a sac, and to be carried off without further moon shines, home, whilst a song or two he sang out aloud. Off key, his bellowing was carried by the chirps of the pidoves, to accompany us along the way. I knew he would always be there, as he would strive to protect me, hold my hand, and love me to a rapture, divine.

.

-o-O-o-

Thanks for reading this, and hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Act II Awash With Belonging

**Tribal Lore**

**Act: II**

**~Awash With Belonging~**

**.**

**.**

**. **

I would happily call this the perfect way to begin the day, and no other simplicity could I love as much as starting it with my fathers blessing, as the blessing following breakfast brought good omen for the day to come. For a simple girl such as I, these humble times were easily my personal daily delights. Ahhh, so quick on the uptake I had been, when I rushed to be sat by my fathers side, and now beside him it was enough to inspire me to drive through the day in his later absence, as words of inspiration, he had aplenty.

Brushing up against his side, I giggled knowing I may have even been greedy to a twinge when I claimed the best place next to him and before that of any of my siblings. Although they were wed it was more habitual that we all still ate breakfast together. Bouncing giddily as every morning, I avidly expressed my happiness to all gathered, thus leaving my siblings a little disgruntled. Maybe I was just overly affectionate -he was my father after all. I'd always been this way, and rather playfully possessive over him and his attentions, as from so few but him I'd gained them from.

We ate only those offerings that came free of the land, no meat, nor spoils torn from those that would have once lived. My fathers head dress _which__ he'd__ now__ adorned__ upon __our__ return_ even this was made of feathers from the Unfezant breeding grounds, from whence they shed from acts of passion, and not that of any fresh kill. They stood tall around his head in greys and ran down tethered to his plat. Those feathers empowered our chieftain, to the fertility of wise leadership in which he may lead our people fruitfully.

Cushioned, I sat on the mat of woollen softness around the eating area, a clean circular cloth with morning nourishment prepared by my sisters spread out before us. The walls of the wigwam gave that special warmth of an safe enclosure in its spacious interior, the creams that surrounded me were painted upon with my historical bloodline lineage. Those sacred paintings traced their path back along my ancestors, and even my own conception was held within these depictions - my own personal heritage to behold.. As I did so often, I stared in wonder, and within those paintings, pondering about my part in it all.

Facing the trio of my sisters, adorned in their native working clothes of a simple two piece attire, I swept them with gaze so tentative. To the eye, their brownish cloth constructed of flat leaves of aged corncobs lay frizzled, down to the hemming of twisted cotton stitches that sunk in the weave. Oddly discoloured, these small articles cascaded only their bust and a slither of the same material to cup their nether modesty. Neither piece fared any better than the other, as would be the bane brought with harder worked days. But, no less would've my own garments met the same fate, should I not have gained pardon from my father to do such errands of berry gathering and other rigorous labours of the hand.

My bouncy nature was not to last. Looking around, I had been isolated, gripped by the way I was stared at by my sisters, treated to scorning eyes, and even within my father's company I was starting to feel a little out of place. Invading my ears, came the sounds of small giggles and whispers that strayed from my sisters opposite, and were none other than that of mockery and degrading cast in hushed tones.

A bleak longing surfaced, hand in hand with a desperation to fit in, gain their respect from not being a daughter equal to that of my peers and sisters, but had I not tried hard enough? The 'why' always beckoned for an answer,coming upon me like a slow suffocation. They hated me for the love I'd gained, they hated me still for being loved even though I was not an adult, and most of all it rooted down from me being the perpetrator in question that stole away their mother upon birth. Only they knew of the loss and I could not even fathom what it must have been like for them. Faulted I was, I never knew my mother to any extent that they did, and from the moment she died they have persecuted me in this way for all my remembered years.

I peered down to avert their slanderous eyes, for I knew there was little in escaping them, but if I couldn't see them, then some peace I would find. Reaching to the center I desired to take my share of the fill, to only find that my favorite was not there, _macadamia__ nuts_. It could be noted that little of anything else I ate, should allergies claim me in blistering skin. Gingerly, I cocked my head up enough to find resting within their bowls was what I wanted. I gave in, it was clear sharing was not an act of caring to them. With an empty bowl I stared down, til one was pushed under my gaze. Turning, he smiled and patted my head gently, giving me such paternal affection.

"Eat up, for peaches ripen more when fed full." Not an ounce of further hesitation I gave, coyly I grasped upon the generous offering to take my fill from his bowl in small clusters. Looking up again, having gained my cheer, I only found frowning glares to scorn me for having been granted it, for no more would they have wanted me to have it, than they would have wanted to be my sisters. I freely took those macadamia nuts.

_Delicious, just the way I loved them, such textures upon my tongue._

What they may have intended to make me feel with shunning acts, failed to hold a power over me, as a smile did I own now.

"Mmm... So good" I commented with a mouth full.

"Disgusting, your manners are at a sore lack, and so is your consideration... how was theclimb, _Mika_?" Emphasising my name, Onida my eldest sister did well to capture my attention, and awkwardness crept to lay waste to me. Having no easy way to reply, I was left to chew softly, taking a large gulp. In attempt to thwart my bashfulness, I opened my mouth but naught of answers came. Pausing again, I sunk my head low, defeated. "So, I take it the prestigious one failed like always, why not just give up? Acceptance of incapability should serve you better, obviously."

If I were to just give up, it would be a means in which I shattered not only my dreams, but that of my father's, for he would want me to become a woman.

"The day shall come where I shall reach Aiyanna's summit, upon which I shall stand proud and tall to watch over the world, the wilds to fill my view, and our settlement would but a mere speckle. On that day I shall be an." _adult_, Objectionable I had been, but she interjected to cut me short.

"You dream of higher skies, but with no wings to get you there, you speak, but only words are what you spit." Turning to face my father, the flat of her fist pummeled into the ground. "She bares shame to you, and to me... do something about her! There is nothing in which she contributes, and you know how she lazes with not the care in the world. Throw her to the wilderness and let her survive is what I say. During the winter when the cold is cruelest on Aiyanna's summit, if gangrene should strike, would it not be safe to say you would cut of your own limb and be done with it? Or do you feel some other rule applies to her. No less than an infection she is."

"Should you not be jesting, which I believe you not to be, then this would not be the compassion I'd expect given from one sister to another. Heartless, that's the action of what you ask of me. Discard my flesh and blood? Have you no shame?"

"Why not? Does her incapability not prove this? Embarrassment is what I suffer when the others point in claims, that I am the sister of the failure. She is naught but an abomination. How could you ask of sisterly love of me, when you know what she has done, stealing away my mother?"

"She is the last your mother has given us, and should be protected, and therefore equally loved by you. No less love I share for you, than I do for her, for my love is absolute unto you all. Can you not see your mothers light through her?"

"Unequal, is what we are in your eyes before her, and only our mothers face is what she stole, to parade it as a mockery of what she's taken. It makes me loathe her that much more."

_Never before have I seen such growing flames in my fathers eyes._

Slowly becoming more stern, he firmly replied but in a manner that need not have him raise his voice, "Onida! Dare not speak out of line, for she is purer of heart than anything you display before me." His reply felt cold enough to send chills to flush up my arms and back, and uncomfortable enough to inspire a little shudder even.

My sister's expression grew more hostile by the moment, and then she finally broke. "Qualetaqa!" she screamed. _They__ had__ the__ right__ to__ call__ him__ by __name,__ privileged __by__ becoming__ adults.__ It__ was __something__ I__ wouldn't __dare __do __should__ I __even __become __a __woman __that __is, __but __even __then __I__ shall __call __him__ nothing__less__ than __father, __as__ my__ father __he __is._

"She is undignified in eating, unintelligent, immature by age, premature by the nature of her failures, and by cruelty of the heart she is the most callous! This wench which you love so blindly, killed your wife, my mother, lowered us in your eyes, and further afflicted your heart by smiting it with the poison of her false love. She would have done better in being stillborn."

Those words immediately penetrated deep inside me, and in sharpness, pierced my heart. It felt like she was bleeding it dry while it beat inside me. The water of sorrow began to collect within my wells, but I held them aside, as weakness I didn't want to display.

Cruelty -it was such a tormenting thing, and delivered in her slander that etched away at him. This attitude was by no means permissible. Almost thundering, he echoed out, raising his voice significantly, "You'd do well to hold your tongue, lest you wish for your cheek to be reddened by the back of my hand."

I loved them both, and a rift I desired not. To quell this, hastily, I intervened by clasping at my fathers hand, and drawing it within my own lap to hold it firm in both of mine, desperately wanting to douse his flame,

"Noble in your gestures you are, and kind in defending, but my sister she also is, therefore with an open heart I urge of you to forgive her. What she does is out of love for our mother. Of failure she speaks truth, so what I am asking is also from love. Let this go, for isn't smiling better as you say?" I had no further strength, and words did not come thereafter as I hushed.

She stood up fiercely, knocking her plate away, and turned her back to us, bidding her farewells.

"I'll take my leave now, father... but in disowning her, you would do us all a far greater deed." Looking at him, I could have broken to tears, but I held firm, and his hand firmer, shaking my head slowly to implore him to not lash out at her. Defeated, he sighed in resignation by my silent plea.

My two other sisters stood up to follow in suit, showing the same disdain, whilst the three of them continued to depart with no further words. Never before had I heard such hatred from my eldest towards me. Had her feelings grown this spiteful, and recited so harshly by her tongue, that they would make me wish for what she asked in being stillborn. I felt remorse for an act I had no control over when I played my part in my mothers demise. Had this detest for me always been there, this strong behind sealed lips, or was this newly formed from some horrid thing I'd done? My hands were but a mere tremor, and my stomach felt the discomfort of butterflies that warred therein. I didn't want to be here.

Drowning in my own emotions, I Looked deep now within his eyes, scouring his expressions for anything which may give into answers from the estranged questions that roamed within me.

"Father, does she speak true, do I have no maturity and heart? I love them, but is it so much to wish for them to yield the same for me." I wondered, with a sort gasp for air, becoming choked. _Why__ not__ me,__ why__ did __they __not __love__ me__ in__ the__ same__ way__ I__ do._ "If I was to perish would it end their pain and yours? By no means would I want you all to further suffer from my failures."

Still I held his hand, but he placed his other on top of mine to quieten my short gasps, and sniveling. "You showed far higher maturity than what they implied by not stepping up to them, and far greater heart in asking for their forgiveness. She couldn't be more wrong when she cried poison, for kind in heart and considerate in thoughts, you are."

"A kind heart would not have stolen their mother, your wife."

"Naught you stole, and only gave. Understand, of your mother, from the tree of our love, a peach did drop, birthing another love. You are the final fruit which spawned from our love. Although she is not amongst us, she fortified her love in me through granting me you, giving a broken man love anew, hence I call you my peach."

Quivering in voice, I replied, "What of the pain I bring you?"

"Nothing but love and joy you bring me, so live as if you were never meant to perish and speak never of it, for it breaks me to hear such words."

His hands parted of mine, only to allow his arms to firmly enclose around my petite frame. Feeling the wind almost knocked out of me, my head rolled back, short of breath. I could feel my chest constricting.

"Father, ah ah let go, or no more will I be your peach." He let go just as immediately, not having realized how much strength he'd actually enforced, leaving me to fall to relieved gasps. "Surely if I should not perish normally then it's by your hands I would," I jested, lightening the atmosphere, and even he broke a smile.

"Oh ha-ha, forgive me. Truly you are fragile and squish so easily. Alas, we must depart, my services are requested elsewhere today, and the elders have summoned me to a meeting of utmost importance." Knowing that it would feel as if the day would drag, I planned my educational time by our elders side, and after that, to throw flints, maintaining my sharp throwing skills. Even though I may have decided to keep busy, it didn't lessen the fact I'd miss him even in the shortest of absences.

"Till dusk then." Knowing it was the mornings and evenings where I'd gain my affections, as no other would see it fit, not my sisters, nor my tribe I knew that... "I'll miss you."

"As will I, for who will torment me till then?" Reaching over he towered over me, kissing my forehead. His lips radiated a sweet warmth, and it was almost an ache when he withdrew from me, but knowing we would spend more time later made it feel worth the wait. He was not only my father, but he was my friend.

It was that time when _Sun_ had begun his weary descent to retire slowly into the blanket of dusk, his fading light stroked the distant tree tops, illuminating the nearby hills to shine in a luster, divine. Sweet flutters were audible upon the beaten winds as pidoves flapped to be carried high, scattering across the skies. Their sounds blessed the overhead landscape with the purity of their soaring tweets, whilst a few more flaps saw them home.

Sitting, and from where I was, the evening dew blissfully raised in hazy mist around me, embraced by the mystical afterglow set from the last stretching rays of our glorious _Sun_. Those glowing mists that formed lay transparent, drifting like a river, and quickly filled the fields with an allure so exotic, animating them to a richness well defined; truly a breathtaking sight. Even though this phenomena was beheld each and every evening, none other could be so beautified.

Even the individual blades of grass danced, so alive, in subtle movements against me. Blossoms of bluest skies, with pinks of the softest puckered lips, and not to neglect the yellows of the freshest reclining light, filled the vista before me. Blowing, these tender blooms brushed against my thighs, tickling in touches so soothing as to cast away any doubt and suffering. Lost and yet found I was, within these colourful fields which held a longing, unsurpassed.

My head swooned, relishing in the ever sweeter fragrances that perfumed to my nostrils, filling my senses. For me, these better fractions of the lost days could only be found here, in the serenity of this flowerbed which I often nested amidst. Such simplicities to make me feel ever more alive and freed. Just strides out of our settlement, it had become a place that held such special meaning to me, and if, ever so I desired, then escape I would find here from those that sought to eclipse me beneath their shadows of shame.

"Mika?" queried a pleasantly familiar voice to withdraw me from the delights but for a moment. Briskly turning upon hearing the summon, I noticed my three elder sisters stood there, their hardened gaze of contempt never waning, for they always stared at me in such an accusatory way.

Lazily, but still observant, I noticed to their sides, adrift upon the waft of air, their vibrantly coloured sigilyphs trailing in loyal accompaniment, for all three of my sisters had been deemed of worthy qualities. So virtuous were these bespoken qualities that they gifted my kinswomen to acquire one of the highest regarded species our people had come to know.

"These flowers carry scents of inspiration. I urge you to try with me." Coyly, I offered with my mind aloft, and to thoughts in the clouds. What else was there to do for one such as I, for a bad influence I was to others by a decree of example set, and not an adult nor ascended... even one partially spoilt by my father.

My two other sisters deigned to hold whatever piece they had, but my eldest Onida obliged me with her spoken words. "Father spoke unflattering words that may besiege you to know, but I feel it is my place as your caring sister to inform you of them." Smug in the undertone she carried, I knew _'caring'_ was a word that slipped too loosely from her lips, and further from any form of sincerity.

Rise I did like the sun, and upon the naked grass I stood barefoot. Only frowns I was charged with upon hearing her comment, for what tyranny had I been participant to? Not that I caused trouble deliberately of course. At times it was my lack competency, and on many occasions the scorning came from retreating to this place of resignation without words to keep my father's worry at bay. I would not hold him to fault over this, and understood any good parent would worry for their child, should they disappear like this, that is.

"Of what matter of unsavoury words do you speak of?" I inquired, treading carefully to imbue my inquiry with curiosity, and caution for where her implication was leading.

Hissing, she replied, "He is stricken with contempt that you, being his most beloved, have shamed him. Our people speak of you as unfitting, and one which can not attain even the simplest achievements that a thirteen-year-old quite easily can."

All I knew at that point was her words were bred with loathing towards me. My father never would hate me. Lies, all lies, but I chose to listen. It was beneath me to fight back, hence it would be better to take heed first, although my temper dictated that should it have been anyone other than my sisters, lashing out would have been the prudent course. I hadn't the flavour for bad words to stitch upon any one kindred. Belittling them would not only be hurtful to them, it would've torn me also, for I loved them. Wrath filled recitations was not what my father had raised me to be in the presence of elder family members.

In any case, I had now become the seeker, desperate to gain the insight that these siblings may provide in resolving this tedious affair, in grand ambitions to end my father's shame and that of my own. Despite my awareness of knowing they mixed truth with lie, I did not hold it against them. I saw through their soiled barriers which they failed to hide their self delusion behind. Still... I let them believe that I was this naïve. I loved them all the same, and maybe that would be my reasoning to never raise my voice to them, holding them in high regard in spite of their despise for me, for blood is thicker than water.

"I have no status, and my rank of no existence wants to earn his pride in me. Help me, for you know I can't scale the Aiyanna." Fear of heights froze me like the rocks of the land.

Pondering, I knew our chieftain would never loathe one of his own blood, and I was his most beloved, but at times the shame that he held I discerned, although he had done well in hiding it behind the adulation given. I knew in every aching day I disappointed him, and yet he still loved me.

"There is a another way of which I know dear sister." she added. Another way or a sentence for my bones to be scattered along the wastelands of my homestead, a complex I had not the answer for. Lending my ears, I searched for this answer dubiously.

"I beg of you, grace me to your insight?" How pathetic I sounded, as my toes curled into the dirt.

Their spherical Pokémon slowly crept within my radius, hovering as they would. They sought to intimidate by merely circling, as if to taunt and look down upon the unworthy. Those three horrid eyes of cyan sent chills through me, with a glare so deep it would crack the very fabrics of my soul. Hissing away, the four winged creatures emphasized their disgust in me.

They were the guardians, delegated tasks other than just assisting my sisters, and were entrusted to protect the innocents as guarantors to deliver them from outside threats, and in dependence many of our people turned to them in such times of need. These particular four winged creatures that swarmed me now had yet to offer aid to me even once, and would sooner watch me die.

After giving some thought, she did answer. "Very well. Aiyanna also resides in another place, and you shall be given an opportunity to prove your adulthood with a feat that is of the same valour as scaling our mountain. To the east of here is _Algoma,_ the valley of flowers".

All of which we all knew had been off limits to even our mightiest gatherers, this being due to its perils of violent Pokémon that dwell therein, and unsafe are the jagged mountainous cliffs that rise from the earth to almost the heavens, residing to either side. Or, from what I had been told.

"What if I should choose to return home with you to request permission for such a thing? Would you assist me to sway father to allow this journey?"

Carefully my eyes scanned these three Pokémon roaming around me with every gesture of their body language, they aimed to degrade with their presence. Hearing their small cackles of mockery which escaped intermittently I knew of their their malice, which was evidently apparent to even a oaf.

Retorting heavily, Onida snapped back at me, with aggression. "I had neglected the issue of warning, should your foot step upon our tribes grounds you shall be forcibly removed... sister."

Why I would be discarded with a lowly comparison to something as needless as waste baffled me.

"Why would such a thing happen?" I demanded an answer. "I'm the daughter of the tribe and chieftain."

"No, you have been stripped of the claim you hold, 'little' sister. The elders held their conference, and to you it involved. Your presence weakens our name, and a diplomatic choice for your exile had been reached. A compromise, to maintain our stature and integrity, to not dishearten the young and old alike, to keep unity without abnormalities."

_Abnormality_. . . . .


	4. Act III A Lineage Severed

**Tribal Lore**

**Act: III**

**~A Lineage Severed~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Was this reality's true face? In its depravity to strip me of my homestead, it can't be. Surely it's a lie, some cruel joke on the part of my sisters?

_Was it not?_

Feeling the sting of the delivered words, in limbo I gritted my teeth, soon to find it turning to anguish which was overwhelming me steadily. I felt no more than a rodent pokemon in the snare of a Serperior's coil. I could not accept this to be true."To what evidence do you have of this? Father would never allow this to happen."

My sister closed the gap to stand before me, reaching forth to grasp the stringed crystals that decorated the upper most quarter of my right arm _-_an item which gave me the identity of my tribe_._ Snarling, without any hesitance given, she gave a powerful jerk, tearing it away from me to leave the burn upon my skin. The sound of pain I relinquished from my lips displayed my weakness; a helpless whelp was what I was, nothing more.

She held out some other artifact. It took only a mere analysis, enough to know that this was father's sacred hunting flint, and one he never parted of. The artistic design with the admirably shaped flint tethered to a wooden handle had been carved with fine attention. An item worthy of our chieftain, it was clear it was no forgery, but its possession within her hand only fortified what had been expressed to me.

"Father could not face the pain of telling you, and so he chose to send us in his stead. Accept it as the farewell gift, if you will." She stopped a moment to place her callous smile towards me, slowly crushing me by the lingering minutes, "If it's worth the news I break to you then find some solace in the fact it was not his choice in the end to exile you, but you are hereby never to see him again or be welcomed back, less you bring with you the evidence that your stature has been raised to all our eyes."

Their Pokemon withdrew from me, to once more take their sides, and leaving me in a sorry state. I was lost for words, nothing came, even swallowing against the knot was hard enough in itself. Feelings of surrealism that reeked like stale enigma berries, left me in nothing more than to be thrust into oblivion. The actuality of the daunting confrontation with my siblings finally settled in, that I indeed had become that of no identity, naught to hold me to a tribe nor community. Being a member of a tribe held a distinction of pride and belonging, but now the wayfarer, all ties had been severed. With no more than the small fabrics that clung to my body and my father's hunting flint I turned from them in grievance. On the last of those bitter words, we did so part, with no farewells, not even a good bye, and only snickers did I hear coming from behind.

Walking my own path now, I was left with a dilemma knowing I had no place to return. If redeeming myself meant to travel via _Algoma_ to snatch back the legacy which should be mine by inheritance, so be it. A little angered, I grew further disheartened. Surely this would be the nightmare I would awaken from, to deliver me to the dreams of better days to be had.

Cooling waters of the sky fell. We believed when _Nesero_ -the sky spirits- cried, their tears fell as rain, and my own tears had become sheltered within them to hide my tasteless fall from equality. Never once my head glanced back to see what may be the last sight of my siblings. Weeping with the shivers that descended upon my skin, I was cold and soaked, yet I stammered on through the thick sludge of newly formed mud to where ever my feet would carry me, and hopefully if my memory served me to be of any use, then _Algoma_ was my pursued destination.

Unkind were the elements that beat with their lacklustre passion against me, and teased by the biting wayward winds to chill my dank skin, time had become infinite to my hour of sorrow. Even the tainted at times seek redemption, vindication to restore balance from the dishonour, and this justification could only be achieved through my success to retrieve Aiyanna. Broken but yet not willing to concede I trudged to pave my path onwards.

Nightfall came with the last of my sobs, with eyes that had finally met upon drought acknowledging the revelation brought upon me by my sisters, and to this I inescapably embraced the fact I was much the lowly bred exile. Wide awake while the world slept I also needed to rest my weary eyes. My drained limbs carried the burdened weight I held, shifting it upwards to ascend the moonlit pastels of shimmering greens that laced the hill, but not so high that my cursed vertigo would strike.

Finally perched upon the top, I glared into the far yonder of the beyond. Gaping fields were no more, and, towering like giants, abundant were the emeralds of the trees that outstretched to span across the furthest distances my eyes could behold. In devotion to continue my journey, forging ahead, I descended the hill and pressed towards the shelter to be found under those welcoming giants. If not only for one night, in a day that stripped me of all I cherished.

_Forefathers shine your wisdom upon me, make me believe so I may find my way... _

Holding onto my dainty arms for whatever warmth that small hands could yield, I blanketed, holding firm to oneself. I reached the sanctuary of the trees and seeded myself under the bracken of branches and sat over the cushion of leaves. Curling up, I rested, lowering my head to brace my knees. Will my light diminish before I reach where I must go? Of that not even I was certain, but to carry on I would, as long as I drew breath, to make my father proud, to make my word my vow, I pledged an oath to this.

In the pitch of blackened night, audible pattering of many feet could be heard, distilled in the sounds of twigs and rustling bushes. At unease I shot my eyes wide open, alerted to the shadows that were to be. Awareness was brought forth to me, comprehension of my mortality and the need to survive in the wilds, never had I been so dependant on my wit.

A tinge of luck had been to my side, and the night was not a total veil of shadows. Magena the moon spirit must even be frowning upon me. She offered me only that light which permeated through the leaves of trees from above, to highlight the shrubbery and surroundings, and no more.

_What was that?_

From out of the darkness a noise had befallen my ears. I heard them from within the depths of the forestation, and in numbers, it took just the smallest sight which was enough for me to decipher them from our tribal drawings. The dreadful tales from my childhood flooded to mind and those that our gatherer scouts would bestow upon mischievous children who wished not to behave, such as I at times. Feeling the accelerating thumps against my chest, I knew them to only be of one species, the tribe of Pawniard. They were of Pokémon and not of man. Panicked, I knew of what nature they were, but they hadn't seen me as yet. Their bladed arms had cut down many of my people that strayed too far from home. To stay petrified in fear here was to invite death. I made plans to make haste from here.

I heard them talk of me. "The hunt is near, the hunt is close, a new prey has emerged, one to a rare taste I believe"

"You speak true, sweet is its lingering scent, in hope one big enough to feed the tens, and a feast its carcass shall be unto us"

I knew not of their mercy, and, shuddering in fear, what I did know more of was their cruelty. Words that came of them from my people drew my scepticism on my own well-being, but a conclusion was clear; they hunted me this very moment. Should they catch wind of my exact location their heartless torment would befall me swiftly. Gritting my teeth, I crawled to my hands and knees in desperate hopes to evade their notice. Through the shrubbery I remained doubled over, small stones lining the grass and dirt, which soon saw to it that my hands and knees were quickly scuffed.

Inconspicuous as I might have tried to be, it brought no solace to the impeding promise of death they would grant, known to torture prey for hours before they exerted themselves to place it out of its wretched existence.

For every distance I had made, they made twice that of mine. My heart climbed to thud faster and I the hunted became further aware, tomorrow may never come. A decision came of reckless thoughts that impregnated themselves to my mind. Shooting up like a flying arrow my feet thundered to break away with speed. Fumbling, I managed to eventually secure a grip upon the flint's handle, cutting it hurriedly from the long grass I'd used to tether it to my thigh. Through my act of dashing, I had alerted them immediately to me, the fool in me sought to out run them.

My hand flew, cutting through the flailing thickness of foliage. These obstacles slowed me considerably, each swing wild and careless with desperation. Shouts came with quickening urgency, "Over there, I found a human!"

Another voice came to cry out aloud upon the first, and almost to a delight. "I know its scent, a flavour to the air, and heartens me it does, to know tonight I'll make my belly content with her fill, so ripe to the wetting buds."

Struggling, I crashed through the last density of the obtrusive bushes, out into a clearing where rain once more pelted me with its unrelenting downfall. My legs buckling a little, I almost fell from exhaustion but regained balance. Quickly I resumed and kept my feverish pace, for I knew what awaited should I have stopped. Cutting me short, a Pawniard obstructed the path before me. Would life not grant me a second of ease from this? Ahead and fixated on me he prepared to let its judgement impact upon me. On quick analysis, and from the words of our gatherers, I knew only of two weak points that existed to break through its armoured exterior.

Trailing my arm I ran straight for it, scared but focused. The weapon remained concealed behind me till I was upon him. Thrusting my arm out, I gave it flight. With the grace of soaring Unfezant it flew, lodging between the Pawniard's toes, its face quickly welled with excruciating pain. Without stopping my fleeting, I unplugged the offending weapon from my pursuer's foot, splashing the red décor from it. Spinning around its body, I nudged it off balance while it remained clinging to its foot.

"Ahhh Ahhhh! It's here, and it got me. Ahhh, it's escaping! OW Oww! Into _their_ territory, hurry!" I heard it cry out in hefty pain to alert its accomplices.

I was not the life taker, and knew very well of the other weakness that lay between its eyes, and one which would surely have killed it. Why would I grant mercy to something that would not think twice of it for me, but I had. Continuing my pace, I skidded to a halt. A cornered rodent I'd become, seeing flight bearing Pokémon cut a line in front of me, a species I knew not of.

Neither here, nor there, my fate lay intertwined between the two factions, I was merely the thread that would unwind. For a moment of weakness came, my heart lessened and there I collapsed to my knees panting. Was my attempt to survive a thing of futile vein?

Could I say I was free, or was this a turning point where I had placed myself out of the cooking pot and into the fire of hell? I stood up, taking my stance with eyes and awareness to the hazard that each posed. Sternly shifting my head, I kept scanning both aggressors to not let either gain advantage. I lay as the meat between the two, afraid of death but willing to fight until the last of my strength left me in fatality, in spite of the tears that fled my face. On the invisible scales that I hung over myself, I sought to balance shame and pride, but how could I accomplish this feat, should I fall now?

The Pawniard hunting party stood firm to hold their ground, probably twelve strong, as one stepped forward from behind the pack as if it was their pack leader, something terrifying and altogether different in appearance. To my other side one of the feathered creatures fluttered a few paces forth from the flock which had far greater numbers than that of my pursuers.

A matured, deep tone, fled the beak of the flight barer. "Ignorant Bisharp, poorly misguided you were when you dared stepping within our territory, clearly this arrogance has stemmed from your youth. Do you understand the implications of this within our truce? Your untactful noise awakens me from my slumber, and I feel insulted that you should violate it. Be there plausible reason for this?"

I took warning from my predicament to assess it of anything which I may use to any advantage, but human limitations were grossly underpowered. Invariably, I paled before evolved creatures such as these. My sight probed the Bisharp in its terrifying form. Wondering upon its overall strength, I knew this carnivorous hunter held little to no weakness, its torso bladed along with the extensions of its elbows, even its hoofed feet shaped out into a sharpness. This evolution of its predecessor seemed mostly invulnerable. Was this even worth my time in foolish consideration? By no means would I match up to such a beast. Fearful, my lips remained fastened. And bated, I lay in wait to see how this would play out.

"Forgive me, I am humbled to be in your presence, mighty Yakez, but if you would..." The Bisharp took a couple more steps towards me, "We merely seek to claim what is ours. Unfortunately, this creature has lost its way into your territory."

The bird creature spoke out at the Bisharp's advancement. "Take another step and I'll think not twice to gut you. Do your elders know of this breech in our truce? Or do you intend to declare war once more by defiling our treaty?"

"My apologies, Yakez, and nay, my elders know not of this. All I ask is the return of the prey which is rightfully ours."

"She trembles with fear and wishes to survive, what of your thoughts? She is in my terrain, and hence forth my question, how exactly is this prey to any acquisition of yours?" This bird-like beast I only knew as Yakez held a great power and very reminding of a great chieftain. His head dress was that similar to the attire my father dressed within, but Yakez's were very much a part of his own body.

"Yakez, you may not know of this, but she attacked my subordinate. With all due respects, that means by law she should fall judgement within our territory, not yours."

"New excuses, and hardly, my deduction is your species hunt to the death and she no doubt like any other wild cornered Pokemon would lash out to survive. Let it be said, I feel some empathy for this creature, so with one final request I ask you to withdraw." His last words stern as he took his own advances forward, causing the Bisharp to back-trot in unease.

"Very well, Yakez, forgive my impudence, and let not my elders know of this, I beg pardon of you."

"Agreed, if you not ever step foot within my domain again. Now begone."

Within moments the pursuers retreated with their proverbial tails hanging between their legs, and submerging deep into the density of greens from whence they came. Leaving me unscathed of serious harm I desolately stood before this new creature known as Yakez. His winged followers stood firm to vigilance and I could not determine their nature. Were they friend or foe?

"Leave me, my flock, for I have the utmost control regarding this matter." The additional feathered creatures that supplemented him in arms withdrew, batting their wings to the air. I felt the strength of their wings to send forth gusts of wind to flutter my hair in the breeze of their departure.

All had left save for the two that remained. The other Pokémon of the same race took his leader's side, seemingly intrigued. Without further hesitation the secondary Pokémon voiced himself to Yakez.

"To what manner of damnation do we have before us?"

I interpreted their chatter well enough. I was one that had gained conformity with other creatures and formed a equilibrium of understanding; for this would be a virtue of mine and that of my people.

"Humans are of rare commodity in these parts, and very few and far between. Having merely glimpsed them from afar I only know of them from sight, and no more different than those of the Bisharp's and their cohort Pawniard. Even that I may heed too much compliment to. Maybe I should be bold enough to state as far as; I deem this human species as far more uncivil." Deliberating, he stood a moment suspended, gaping into my eyes so pleading, as if he felt some pity, but then continued to embellish me in further words."Personally I will kill you, hasten your pain so you shall suffer not unduly. May Arceus forgive me for my transgressions upon a creature of his holy creation, but I shan't allow a beast of butchery to run rampant, nor cause threat upon all those residing within my territory."

_Have I become naught but a helpless Leavanny caught in a Galvantula's web, just awaiting the __end? _Adamantly, his body remained hardened with the conviction of the act he must commit. Not charity nor leniency could I truly convey in him, save for those misleading eyes that occasionally glimpsed with vague empathy. Still, he imposingly advanced a small step at a time.

_It couldn't end this way, no. Please Arceus I have yet to redeem myself, please. _

As he moved towards me, my eyes quickly became snared within his, too afraid to turn away. There was naught of hate prevalent there, it seemed a mercy kill to some sorts, but no further consolation I found in this. I was the threat and what he intended to rid his land of.

My sore eyes bore their penultimate tears before death. I teetered on mortality's razor edge. Gripping the weapon ever tighter I further dwindled to be afflicted in anxiety. Faltering, I resumed to take a steadfast stance and braced myself in foolhardy defence for what little avail it would deliver.

...And cowering with hands wracked with tremors, in futility I issued my worthless warning, "Hold your words, brute, as you would execute me as if I were merely nothing more than a rabid Zoroark. I'm scared and wish not to die like this, for all living things desire to live, and painless you say?..." Pausing, runny nosed and sniveling I struggled catching a second wind, my heart further sank, rampaging in the want to live, but what use was this when I knew all my days were to be severed here from existence.

With tears burning my eyes...

In anguish...

And my heart, feeling as if it were torn asunder...

I screamed, "Liar... I believe you not..."

...

Thanks to the Beta readers who helped out.

Main Beta - Mysterydude

Secondary Beta - JewelWriter

Second Beta - Guri

Thanks to everyone that has taken the time to read my meagre little offering, and I hope you all enjoyed it. I may have to wait a month to update this again as theres a story I want to write for a friend, and another which shall be a fun read with futa action.


	5. Act IV To A Nest, Anew

**Tribal Lore**

**Act: IV**

**~ To A Nest, Anew~**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

Stunned, the perplexed creature stopped his advance, as if gripped in the swagger of something I'd bespoken. Clutching away, I held the handle of my weapon that little tighter. Chattering, my teeth remained worked on the reflex of fear that ran me through. The teary eyes I held did nothing for me, but distort his figure. I was left the whelp with only my pants and sobs, it...

No, _they_, couldn't be helped.

_Am I naught now but the weeping Mareep to the slaughter? _

Reconciling, he spoke loudly, condescendingly. "Savages of the human race know naught of communication with Pokemon, so how is it I understand you, and you of me . . . . savage?" His words had placed some spice upon my tongue for having the audacity to imply I was no more barbaric than that of lower tribes. Compelled to retort, I forced a heated recitation of my 'very' own.

"Dare not to further insult me by making such assumptions of my nature, and ones that would be comparable to 'them'. My tribe is attuned to all that would be around us. Uncivil you cry? We kill not needlessly, which you so wrongly intend when seeking to purge the alien threat before you, but be not deceived for I too have a sting."

Sniffing away, and with a runny nose I inelegantly, even with the small loss of composure had demonstrated my desperation, but did I so blindly believe in my own threats to hold any power? The answer was simply no, as I faltered.

My actions had left me to only brood over those words I'd expelled. The scare factor remained persistently adamant. I trembled profusely knowing my tongue was as sharp as ever but sorely misplaced considering my circumstance. Heartily he laughed at my comment, with his chest rising and falling, it sounded like the call of the executioner. Was it merely joy that he felt when grimacing on granting me the deciding blow?

Or worse still, was it in sheer defiant mockery?

_How dare he..._

Flapping his wings as if to flex them, he once more sent my hair fluttering to the wind before he replied. "In abundance is your rage petite framed one, despite your terror of me. I applaud the backbone you've conjured knowing full well you stand not a chance against me." To emphasise the validity to his point, a slightly harsher flap of his wing was all that was needed. I felt it...

An invisible impact came so abruptly with bone shuddering effects upon my father's weapon, invariably with a harsh twanging sound, and so much so, that it sent rattling pangs through. It caused me to cry out loud enough to leave a ringing to my own ears. Painfully with much reluctance I relinquish the grasp over my only defence. Disarmed I fell back, and kicking, I shuffled on my hind away from him. I then stopped, defeated, knowing I could not flee the way I'd come. Helplessly I gave into more of my pathetic whimpering and sobs, wanting to ask of what reaper shall slay me tonight?

"Before you kill me, of what species are you?" With fleeting tears I forced out my disdain, with the emphasis of what I thought him to be, "... Monster!" Once more his laughter came, amused with me, it tormented me as the impending doom itself. Unrelentingly the cruel rain maintained its adamant downpour, pelting me hard. Soaked wet, I could feel cold set in harshly, so deep that my very bones had given residence to a dull ache that had began to settle.

"Braviary, the avian lords of the skies." He boasted pridefully, it sickened me. Was killing something he savoured? "Alas, I do not wish to take the life of the civilized, as it would be belittling of me, but to prove this, tell me of your name and of what tribe you hail from? Thus I may pass sentence fairly, after all you have trespassed!"

Startled with his response, he'd taken the hard words right out of me. Why had he not killed me yet, was I no more than a thing to toy with now? My predicament remained ever present, it mattered not if he knew of me or not, for even I would at least prefer a name and origin to be placed upon my burial mound.

"I'm . . . I'm Mika daughter of the highest peer of Weayaya the 'Setting Sun' tribe, but of what curiosity is your wish to know of my people? Stitched are my lips to anything that may jeopardize their safety, so ask with thought in mind, but information that may lead to betrayal is something you shall not disclose of me."

"I ask not to seek advantages over you, and to exploit you is not my aim, but you should be more concerned for your life, after all it's your hearing pending judgement." I swallowed against the knot within my throat, it hadn't till now occurred to me that this creature was trialing me for my right to live. "And you obviously are one of their young. I'm thrice your senior, would this be a display of the same courtesy in which you speak to your own elders?"

It appeared he was far more dignified than I would have thought. I lowered my head from his gaze to pay him some respect, for all elders regardless of man or Pokemon should still be given this. I awaited further questioning and also for his watchful eye to bare its scrutiny over the fallen.

"That's much better, tell me of your beliefs, and of you, but before that, let me speak out first to lay you some ground to walk."

I nodded, but not breaking the sight of soil to meet his gaze.

"My flock and I hold our heads up in pride, we are avian creatures created from _he_ our one god Arceus who we hold responsible as the divine creator of all. To Arceus we pray and to him and his created lesser gods Zekrom, Reshiram to name a few. All civil creatures establish some form of structure and rule in which we may gain better livelihoods. We strive to fight nobly against oppression to us, and the would-be benefactors being those Pokemon in which reside within our territory, therefore making them liberal. This land you see, we tribute our lives to, one we call our own and thus defend. We raise and educate to integrate others in this way, inspired to the note of upholding a peaceful community, but what of you?"

The skies tore open further bellowing loudly as surging lightning arced away. The rain way no ally as it redoubled its assault to my skin, hurting me now. Heaving, my deep gasps for air came heavy with anxiety, it took a moment before I could even reply between them, but a little calmer having received a glimmer of hope to quell some of my rampant emotions.

"We are those beings raised to believe in the benevolence of spiritual deities, for the sky, the earth, the mountain, and to many others we hold as almighty. We educate ourselves to how we must all harvest the fruition of what harmony and balance bestows upon us, thus we may form a union with all living creatures, the elements and of those spirits that we hold so dear. You speak of education and integration of others, I speak of integration of ourselves into what resides around us. We are opposites of the great sea, but like it, may mix well together."

"Intriguing," he replied "Opposites attract as such as with all things including mates to the physical union."

I flushed a little with surprise at his unique choice of words, but these were not intended to woo, for it wasn't an intention he was proposing but a mere statement of factual values. It bemused me to an extent hearing such samples of profanity even though I shook like a mid-autumn leaf. I needed to impress, if I were to be given a new lease of life. Still, with what was needed, and still scared, it was harder found. "It is of our belief that when our souls pass from this mortality, we are shunned to the next, reborn to a noble host, hence I should worry not of dying. But yet, it remains daunting. Or would you have me believe this to be wrong?"

"It is not my place to judge if my beliefs are any more righteous than that of your own. I seek only to understand of you, but alas it has come to light that I can not slay a creature with such a beauteous culture as yours. It is faith we need and of course it is to which makes us humble and stronger" He nodded agreeably with his own comment. I finally found some of that elusive relief.

Left in newer contemplation after having escaped the noose that teased, I conversed with him in hopes to further impress upon him, less he imprison me still, or other. Consolidation was illusively not found and my anxiety continuously streaked through me, but fairing better now, I played a little of my charm. "No less than savages we would be without it, gaining order over chaos," I replied.

Yakez's companion took a few bounding flaps towards me, but his intent was to observe me closer, for he had never seen a human. Likewise, these creatures were just as alien to me. The instrument that would be fear still played me to its note, but I placed my face before them, and showed less of its demeanor. I did well to try and hide my fear now, standing my ground with new boldness. Impressions can be lasting, and of the weakness I displayed before, I wished to show less of it now to be seen as equal. I gave my ear to hear by the moment becoming more at ease.

Yakez's subordinate from what it seemed spoke his own inquiry, just as much bewitched with me. "So you do understand how to balance your life, to give with one hand and to receive with the other?" He asked, still as they both still testing me, although it wasn't the trial for life any longer.

For a moment that swept by, my sight wavered, and blurred from my exhaustion, having been exerted by both physically and emotional strain, but I answered with the shrewd words ever present within me. "Great mountains topple, but the earth remains, in this way we are of the earth, be not the mountain and you will see better, for how do we see a new view if we remain still and solid. Seek whatever wisdom you wish from me, draw newer wisdom, for not all mankind are savages." Maybe I was seeking to fascinate him further, for I knew not what lay ahead, even if my life had been spared.

With my answer given, the secondary Braviary nodded agreeably, whilst the benevolent Yakez responded. "Very wisely spoken young human, as for formalities with elders, yours is amicable, lets speak less formally." Had he not stopped the exchange of proverbs and rich prose, I fear I may not have had the wit in which I could submit further replies, or at least not in my state.

"Confessing, and holding no lies, should we have continued then I would not have kept with the pace of your wisdom. Regrettably I'm not as endowed with such intelligence of speech as of my own elders and you of course. Of the things I spoke were just the kind words my father had spoken to me, and came often pending our evening meal time together." I was humble with my reply, but to be humble I also accepted my limitations of inexperience.

"A very wise human he must be then. You did very well, negotiation for life and first impressions have been pleasing, I may seek to pursue future alliances to broaden my relations as your own and mine seem to mesh well in culture... And of course, in how you say you integrate." This creature had captivated me as much as I have done with him. Having thought no other culture compared to that of our own, I'd been poorly misguided, and his own rivalled that of mine. He fascinated me to no ends, and my fears before him have diminished to feel a essence of safety which I hadn't experienced in a long time since I set out.

I drew heavy air to my laboured lungs, my sight once more distorted the world around like an encore to the previous. In addition from the last blurs, added emphasises came with my head also lightened as if not attached to this body of mine. Placing my hand to heart I spoke with sincerity.

"I am humble before you, but you too have been very impressionable upon me, hence I have a all but a modest request of you before I depart." I hid that I was no longer of my own people, tactfully I ventured to move on.

"What would my newly acquainted desire to ask of me?" He replied with smoothed words raising a brow.

"Sanctuary for the night and a simple deed for one such as you, the simple joy to seek your audience tomorrow as guidance to newer lands I must seek." Trying as I might, I may have tried to hard in flirtatious words to win favour.

"Flattery is seen through, but your intent is needy in aid, and I grant you my audience. I find you" he stalled as if he were pondering the right word, "Interesting"

"I mutually find you just as much interesting."

"A word to bare, you shall always find me here a hour to dusk. Farewell, and peaceful rest you may find here, but dare not cross the clawed trees they mark the end of our territory, and other dangers you may find, or more precisely they might find you. Hopefully the lost such as you may find the right steps in which may you find a swift journey home"

"I will strive to make our acquaintance again in further meetings too should I be still be alive, but it isn't home I seek to return. My journey lies further than the wake of your land."

"Alive?" He asked asked confused, once more his expression fell upon the gloom of seriousness.

I couldn't leave him with false promises of gaining any form of alliance as I was no ambassador to such examples, or fitting to serve as one, and far from anything so exalted.

"Please do not think harshly of me. I have not been entirely forthcoming. I'm that of no home, a disgraced outcast. I seek to claim the stature my people sing of in our songs of glory and honour. In order to do this I must accomplish a feat of bravery, only once completed, would give me peace in the knowledge I would restore my identity. Hence it is not to return I intend, but to further journey to Algoma."

A frown met the already gloom to his face. Almost as if to speak in anger, or scold the young. "You have no clue to the perils you dare to provoke by going out there, should they hunger enough, they would break you in two. You know not of these lands, and for the wise hour of intelligent words we exchanged, you show reckless youth now. I place fault within my own assumptions for not asking why you are here, but I became childishly lost in the prose we swam within for you are well spoken."

I felt the embarrassment, had I bore him disrespect? I needed to make amends for the words I'd carelessly thrown to the wind. Suddenly hit with a gush of wind, I cried to carry a whelp through the night air. Regaining composure I spoke. "Forgive me, I have no place to which I may return, thus I intend to pave forward. It is all that remains for I with no home. Now ashamed, to burden you is to much, I shall pain you no longer with my presence and swiftly move on."

"Intrigue you gave, and amused I offer you asylum for the night still, and would find myself far more disrespected should you not accept." The secondary pokemon moved away to retake Yakez's side.

"Unquestioningly generous you truly are, however, an outcast like myself would be one that would foul your land by staying the night. It would be better if I were not to dishonour you with the presence... As I am one that has lost all dignity." Inviting as his offer of asylum maybe, I must move on, but aim to return tomorrow should I not have drawn my last breath. By then I'd hoped to have redeemed my pride and found my womanhood, for he held my interest.

"It matters not to me if you are an outcast, but for now I urge you to stay. We would speak of what acts drove your people to banish you tomorrow. You don't appear to be a killer or anything which could be of any harm to my people. For now, once more I must remind you of the hazards, failure to listen to an elders warning only ensues to salvage one thing, you being a reckless youth. Heed my words. You seem in no fitting condition young one, should your legs fail you, from what it seems they may, then the carnivores of the outer lands would rip the flesh from your carcass, for I know how cruel they can be." Shivers took me at that moment, the dangers of which I knew were real, scared me to high Arceus. I staggered forward, becoming one of little control to my own faculties, as if the body that hosted me were not of my own. Reconsidering the kind offer, rest would serve me of a better purposes.

Eventuality struck, and I choose to remain. He had so sparingly granted me shelter from the unseen dangers that would lurk in the shadows of the night. "For one night it shall be, I thank you for the kind hospitality" Doubling over, I bowed to convey my gratitude.

"Think naught of it, walk with me from this rain where you would catch deaths path." I nodded, obliged but swayed as a drunkard would. Blinking to focus my eyes, it ailed not to remedy the shaking and loss of proper balance my body was capable of. I shook, cold and drenched with the sky spirits tears still pouring.

Was I burdened to sickness?

I mused on the thought that I surely must have bared resemblance to walking dead with such cumbersome movements. Maybe these small muses were the result of a fever. I failed to gauge how sick I could be.

I began to toddle as if a infant learning to walk, such clumsy actions. My head was not itself now either, having less recollection of events that transpired, even the words we exchanged. I felt as if I were an oaf.

I toppled as the grand oak would when cut down. No sooner had I hit the ground did I find the darkness.

….Am I dead?

Yesterday, was day in a life behind me, a fragment in time. But unlike any day, it was still a day in which I found a new welcome discovery.

Yakez.

I was chirpily pleased with my new found acquaintance, clearly a noble creature of cultural variety comparable to mine. But was this newer bond something to last the ages or thinned gradually from the wear of time. I sat up lazily resting on soft laid straws with neighboring leaves that overhung, sheltering down upon me their protective shade. A simple design but one that had fulfilled its role in safeguarding me from the elements that beckoned the night before.

Splendid to the naked perception and surrounding like a shroud from prying eyes, were the vine knitted leaves that meshed into walls of varying greens to encase me. Feeling so protected, I wondered where I was. The straight structures fared of a different craftsmanship to our oval wigwams and that opting of a square construct. The design of this habitat was unfamiliar but well built.

My heart jumped, did someone else reside within here with me? "Eeee." I yelped

"Ah you have awakened, Yakez drew much concern to your health as you collapsed part way here" He could have torn my heart away. I was confused, then it began returning.

Had I collapsed?

Strenuous was the night gone where I was drowned within its sea of emotions. That as well as the physical ordeals must have played their hand to my fall. From the lack of water to drink, to the pain of abandonment from my own people, and not to forgo the mention a close a run in with death. Under much strife had I been then, I felt eased somewhat, but not in it's entirety, the greater task of redemption still remained.

"Forgive my reactions, this place is all too alien for me. You merely startled me is all. Was I not sick?" I wondered with a pant.

"No need for apologies. I would assume your mind must be at a loss not knowing how you found yourself here, and where here is. To clarify, it was 'he' that decided for you to be brought here, but to answer in your curiosity he gave you some of our harvested secrets, chewing those berries for you before regurgitating them into your mouth. It took care of that fever that overcame you, cleansing your body of what ailed it fast, and as such is its power. To mention another positive note it should keep hunger at bay for an entire day whilst strengthening you."

The sheer thought of salivated vomit entering my mouth rallied churning within the pits of my own stomach, but it was short. Whelping it suddenly came to my attention that I lacked any of my clothing. And who was this creature anyway?

As hasty as always, I shot forth the first spat of my logic as to what he may have done in my vulnerable state. I cried out questioningly. "Who are you? Where are my garments, and have you preyed upon my decency or taken advantage?"

He raised his head bringing a wing just under his beak and rubbed away.

"Hmm, gratification of removing those wet garments so you may not catch pneumonia is surely not returned by accusations of one like I to have taken advantage in your vulnerability. I'm Takoda meaning a friend to everyone." I cupped my bosom to eclipse the pointed golden brown protrusions of my breasts from his eyes, and crossed legged I stared at unease.

"But if you please, my garments?" I urged. With a small laughter it seemed he did eventually oblige. From somewhere to the side he placed them within his beak, and with a quick jerk tossed them to me. Hastily, I secured the bra and nether attire to veil those areas of my decency.

"To what nature would you seek to hide them? Something pretty of a species trait as those are something we parade proudly as our individuality, why not of you?" He asked from curiosity.

"Parade? I will do no such thing. These are sacred to males of my species and furthermore my attire offers support if I were to take to dashes of the foot. They are not meant to be unveiled for your unworthy eyes." I retorted with being offended.

"I noticed you are fur-less barring the very long fur on your head and the tuft of wild curly fur around your cloaca" He said, I knew what he was referring to immediately, as crimson shades lavished my cheeks. "I didn't know your species had one too, do males also have cloacas.?"

"Don't be ridiculous it's not a cloaca it's a . . . ." I gave up out of embarrassment "Your words are not of gentlemanly nature, and I find them to be offensive and very obtrusive."

"I have not the desire to insult you and if I have accidentally placed myself in a position where I dishonored you then I am truthfully sorry. I only wished to aid you, and learn a little more of you."

My defensive nature slowly subsided. Was I really so different to what he has seen before? Any examination of my body he may have done stemmed from innocent curiosity. Why needn't worry myself of such things, for I was probably unattractive to him with such contrasting physical difference, or at least I would assume.

I wondered where my saviour was. "You're forgiven, and it is not your place but mine to apologize as you did not intentionally seek to dishonour me. With that behind us, there is something else I wish to ask of you." He made a 'mmm' sound to go on., "To where may I find Yakez?"

"He will be here shortly, and you have been unconscious to two day and two nights. Even now, the day draws closer to dusk. Yakez grew great worry for you."

It was then a gust blew its coolness to me, and setting down before me was Yakez. It then occurred to me in the darkness of the previous night, and the shadows of the trees that befell the clearing, I had not taken much interest in his looks till now. His features stood valiantly more prominent. A countenance of striking blues lavished his underside, whilst his firm feathered back and dorsal side of his wings a darkened red with lustrous sheen. I knew him to be battle hardened by peering upon his many scars where he must have suffered numerous wounds, they stood pridefully as reminders of past victories scattered across his body.

It had just occurred in my timidness around him, that his height seemed taller than that of his lesser peers, and even a inch over mine. This would be a fact I hadn't noticed till now, but I was short and held a flimsy petite build, barely any meat to layer my bones, Alas I had better graces in which I had virtuous qualities too to compensate. My strength, stamina and speed came in bountiful wealth and surely hereditary to me by my father, but my slender tone of womanly shape came from merits of my mother I would assume.

This creature's presence truly beheld a bewitching power over me. So powerful. So Strong. Truly a magnificent creature worthy of being a chieftain.

.

.

.

**End notes - **Coming up with phrases and inventing my own proverbs throughout this chapter was extremely fun, but came easier than I imagined it would be. I really liked this, and of course


End file.
